


exploration

by BlueHUNTER (orphan_account)



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlueHUNTER
Summary: Barry Allen是一位科学家，而Hal可能是他最喜欢的研究对象。





	exploration

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [exploration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059662) by [Crydamoure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crydamoure/pseuds/Crydamoure). 

> 译者：已授权翻译。感谢作者的创作。CP：巴里·艾伦/哈尔·乔丹，闪电侠/绿灯侠，斜线有意义。

科学家像极了古时探险家。Barry想着，当他的手指滑过晒黑的腹部肌肉时，指尖会跟着Hal腹部的每一道隆起，就像他们是被凹下和凸起分隔的丘陵。而Barry Allen是一位科学家，理智上，本质上。他想探索，他想测试并编录，他想刺激并低哼，他想了解。而Hal Jordan是他最好的实验。像所有研究一样，它始于一个假设。

假设一：他爱上我了。  
假设二：并且我可能也爱上他了。

用一个简单实验来证明。唇压上唇，舌头滑入他牙齿间，双手捧着他涨红的脸，当Hal回吻他时，他的吻如此不顾一切且凶猛，以至于那天Barry几乎融化，消失在亮光覆盖的双臂间。他向后退，Hal立刻又把唇贴在他唇上，不给他一刻来回忆。两个假定皆被一个简单的行动所证明。Hal的膝盖把他压制在墙上，Barry不敢相信他的身体能承受这么多热量，Hal的舌头在他的舌头上滑动打转，嘴里发出解放和渴望的响声。Barry不知道Hal等这一刻等了多久，他几乎能猜出每次粗暴的扭动，Hal那戴着白手套的指尖在揉捏他头部皮肤的每一个动作。

Hal想要他，他一定想要他很长时间了。

事实证明，Barry也同样迫不及待，尽管他试图把这种感觉推开。

但有些事情即使是他也无法跑脱。听起来够蠢。

Barry记得在他们终于停止弥补那些他们本可以共享的失去的亲吻后Hal盯着他的方式（他们本可以在每次战斗后肾上腺素未用的阴霾中或虚弱的时刻吞掉它们，如此多的渴望与安慰失去)——他记得Hal盯着他的那双琥珀色眼睛里带着一丝惊恐的救济。而Barry只是把他拉得更近，那需要最终控制他(而不是轮到内疚、缄默的想法)淹没他。

一个实验结束了，另一个实验开始了。希望它永不结束。

和Hal约会是一种很有教育意义的经历。

——————————

Barry的实验通常涉及触觉。他的手掌紧随Hal的髋骨，他总是观察对他身体的影响。手指揉捏着Hal大腿上光滑的地方，这通常足以让他呼吸困难，棕色眼睛盯着Barry，催促他继续前进。Barry注意到Hal身上发生的一切，他注意到Hal呼吸急促，舌头在嘴唇上分心滑动，眼皮抬起，牙齿闪着光，手指挖进床单。Barry记下每一次反应，他编录Hal的每一声呻吟并留给自己。

约会刚刚一个月后，他就知道如何仅用他的手指就让Hal高潮了。

他创造了一幅新地图，探索Hal的身体，指尖创造轨迹，沿着心爱轮廓，那里有时流血，有时布满汗水，有时只为他和他的实验。一些地方是空白，未被覆盖，Hal身体地图上的白色平原。有些地方Barry很熟悉，他已去过很多次。他的嘴唇、舌头和双手为Hal晒黑的皮肤上色，Hal发出的声音领着他向前远征。

——————————

因为Hal很吵。他呻吟、喘气、咕哝、咒骂着，哽咽到词语和叹息支离破碎。Barry怀疑这就是为什么他在每个带他上床的人当中如此受欢迎的一部分原因。他不害羞。他让极度的愉悦在他汗水覆盖的皮肤上舞蹈，如果他感觉愉快他会大叫，当喜悦拉拽他的肌肉线条时他的嘴唇会分开，显得那么引人去吻，他把自己完全交给自己熟练的享乐主义。Hal声音很大，多亏如此，Barry才能很快学会什么让他兴起，什么让他夸张地呼噜，振动刷过他的气管，什么让他大叫(“操Barry操！”)，紧抓肌肉只会让他叫得更大声。有一次他们做爱时，Barry试图用他的手指压住Hal的嘴唇，只为了让他安静下来(为了邻居的缘故)，但Hal只是开始吮吸它们，舌头在指尖间打转。那一次Barry不得不大声呻吟。

——————————

Hal有时会精心设计吻痕，从Barry的锁骨一直到耳垂。在他们开始交往伊始，他经常把牙齿沉入Barry的皮肤，咬得很重，并看着急速者的皮肤褪色，然后恢复到完好无损的状态。Hal停止咬Barry，Barry猜测是因为他的快速治愈不允许留下任何哪怕一个标记。Hal不能看见的东西，就别让它存在。但这让Barry怀疑某个确凿的假设。

有一天，Barry吞下他的尴尬，在他们身上涂着润滑油的阴茎正在互相滑动时咬下Hal的肩膀。这对Hal的影响超出了他所有温和的期望，因为Hal呻吟着，大声呻吟着，手指戳着Barry的肩胛骨。Barry了解到Hal需要所有他能得到的身体安慰，因为他们讲述的比言语更多。“我爱你”使Hal不自在地转移，在他的颈弯处的一个温柔的吻使他身体前倾进触摸并下意识地接受了这个事实。

Barry吻了他好多次。

——————————

Hal喜欢吮吸阴茎。Barry推断得非常快，仅在他们开始约会几天后。Hal熟练地跪下，用最真诚的热情舔着他的阴茎，他的舌头以不真实的技巧轻击在狭缝上，他只要一个动作就能把Barry整个吞没。Barry也发现Hal喜欢被看着，甚至在他跪着时。它应该感觉像一个服从的姿势，但每当Barry的阴茎尖碰到颤动的喉部肌肉时，Hal就会抬头盯着他，双颊凹陷，嘴唇充满——Barry知道谁真正处于控制之地。当他高潮时，Hal从不移开，他吞下他的每滴精液，饥渴的挤他的阴茎，用温暖填满肚子，这如此下流且让他们两个更兴奋。Barry喜欢Hal吸吮他的阴茎，而Hal经常做它：上午，下午，晚上。

Barry还发现，虽然Hal喜欢吸到他来，他自己更喜欢被抱和抚摸，通过手指的扭动和Barry手掌的滑动(最好是振动)强迫他高潮。这是一种多么令人满足的感觉，手指紧握住他阴茎，让他喘不过气来，因愉悦眨动睫毛，让他咧嘴笑，或者让他把自己塞进等待的手掌，嗡嗡作响的手指轻拂着他的阴茎下部。Hal喜欢那种接触，那种关注。

——————————

Barry一生中大部分时间都生活在否认中，Hal承认他的性欲，一直如此。这对Barry来说是一个全新的领域(尽管他已经在规划它)，但尽管他经验不足，他总是怀疑Hal是那个负责的那个人——他确实是，但是以他自己的方式。他们第一次做爱时，Hal自己动手，而Barry紧张地盯着他皱起的眉毛，和Hal漂亮的脸上每个部位刻着的纯粹狂喜。Hal跨坐在他身上，Barry的阴茎推过紧张的肌肉，进入湿热的深处，Hal把头后仰，呻吟着，像他最伟大的梦想刚刚实现一样，然后他骑着Barry，直到Barry来——然后他再次骑着他，直到他们都来。尽管如此，Barry还是希望下次他们性交时他们的位置能调换一下，他以为Hal只是想让他容易适应，但随着时间的流逝，Hal喜欢被人操的事实变得越来越清楚。

而Barry乐于帮忙。他喜欢深撞入Hal使他喘气(‘操Barry上帝是’），让他的脊柱弯曲得那么厉害它几乎断裂，他喜欢带着震动充满他，直到他啜泣，头往后仰，脚趾蜷缩起来。Barry发现Hal想要力尽神竭，想要精疲力尽，他不希望性只是一个简单的义务，它必须成为主要事件，它必须支配其他一切。Hal想被操而且他想被操的猛—快—好。Barry可能是地球上唯一一个能让他彻底敞开的人，一遍又一遍地刺向他，直到Hal发出最后一声喊叫，变得无力，精液滴落在他的腹部和胸膛。

Barry也知道Hal是一个虚荣之人。有时候当Hal在骑他，他凝视入他的蓝眼睛，Barry认为他在寻找他自己在它们中的映像。他不责怪他，当Hal吮吸阴茎或阴茎深埋在他体内时他模样至好。棕色瞳孔扩大，深色环里充满欲望，曾是琥珀色，现在完全是黑色，且几乎空洞。牙齿紧咬着下唇，喘息和呻吟溢出他的嘴，汗珠从他凌乱的头发上悬落，表情充满了渴望和需要，让Barry永远不可相信这景象属于他，而且独属他。他有时会告诉Hal，他低语“你是如此美丽”，而Hal总是回以一声呻吟，那听起来真实得可怕。像他已经知道那样。但没人曾告诉过他。但他需要它。需要他的虚荣美丽得到确认，它才会成为他自我陶醉的某种构筑。

Barry告诉他他在他最脆弱的时刻漂亮极了。Hal带着暴露无遗的强烈震惊看向他。

——————————

Barry也知道不要去打扰Hal的伤疤和痊愈的烧伤。Hal讨厌他所有的伤疤，它们损毁破坏了他的身体。他整个背部布满微小的伤疤，这些伤疤一定曾经被压在他脊椎上的玻璃碎片填满过，他两侧的光滑皮肤斑块被舔过，是曾经被火焰吞噬过（承蒙他的多次撞击和烧伤）。Hal讨厌他自己的不完美，却毫不费力地崇拜着横越Barry身体的闪电伤疤。他吻它们并舔它们，牙齿轻轻地擦着白色的锯齿状线条，这总能让Barry喘着气，类似某种解脱。

Hal对他自己太不公平。

——————————

Hal的某些部分还未经勘探，它们大部分藏在他的头骨里，被恐惧的瞥视和喉结的痛苦振动锁住。Barry不敢去触碰它们，他从没有强行揭露它们，让Hal把那种原始感觉从他脑海中拖进光下。时间会到来，Hal会自愿托出。

或者那个时刻永远不会到来。就算那样Barry也会很好。

他很好地接受了Hal对亲密和承诺的恐惧，他接受了Hal对他自己依恋的极端恐惧。

Barry可以永远不断研究Hal，因为他总是充满惊喜。有些让他喘气，有些让他双唇变成紧锁，有些让他朝着Hal脖子呻吟，而他们的身体却找到了完美的节奏去摆动。他的实验不需要得出结论，他不需要把他们的关系看作是一个成品。他们都在学习，记忆对方做了什么没做什么。总是专注于他们对彼此来说是什么。

Hal有时候握着他的手。

Barry喜欢那样。

而Hal知道那点。


End file.
